


Miles Between Us (Podfic)

by therealmnemo



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Magic, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, post Here Lies the Abyss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill: "things you said with too many miles between us"</p><p>Hawke has to leave for Skyhold, leaving Anders behind her. She composes letters to him while she's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Between Us (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miles Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082416) by [gaymingtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash). 



> Recorded a bit ago, but another piece I loved! (I also did the prompt, and loved the angst that came with it) HAPPY ENDINGS AFTER ANGST ARE MY LIFE <3

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr!
> 
> main blog: [therealmnemo](http://therealmnemo.tumblr.com/) \- where I reblog practically anything but mostly Dragon Age  
> creative blog: [mnemosyneawrites](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/) \- where all my fics, drabbles, drawings, and podfics live and take [prompts](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/promptme)  
> anders and fenris blog: [teambluandangry](http://teamblueandangry.tumblr.com/) -Positive Art, Fanfiction, Headcanons, and Character Analysis for Fenris, Anders, and any ship they sail.  
> 


End file.
